A series of terms which are used in this specification are defined below:
Activity profile: this is the set of network, service and subscriber behavior characters associated to a subscriber. One part of the activity profile is formed by the Presence Information—type of network in which the subscriber is connected, state, expression of wishes, etc.—; another part is the Location Information, and additionally information regarding the terminal, network information associated to the subscriber, information about the subscriber (whether or not he/she is very active loading information, classification of his/her popularity in the network, if it is the first time he/she uploads content, etc.).
Content profile: this is the set of information describing the content. It may be the title, a description, key words, classification, file in which it can be found, type (text, image, speech, video, news, link, etc.). This information may be intrinsic to the content or it may be added later by the creator of the content or another entity.
Today, when a mobile phone user requests contents of a particular type with a particular frequency, for example repeatedly requesting information about aquatic sports, by analyzing the content profile of said user, the operator can detect the interest the subscriber has in this particular content (e.g. aquatic sports); the operator can decide to deliver to said subscriber content which is similar to the content which said subscriber has shown an interest in based on this analysis of the content profile of the subscriber.
For example, patent application US-2005/0165643 describes a method for the universal synchronization of profiles of audience member for the delivery of content. A unique global identifier may be assigned to and used to manage a profiled audience member.
Also, patent application US-2004/0111473 relates to a method and a system for instantaneous on-demand delivery of multimedia content in a communication network with the aid of a content capturing component, a delivery-on-demand client and a dynamically mapped resource locator server.
However, according to the processes hereinbefore described, they do not allow a user who is interested in a particular type of information, the content of which has a series of specific features and has been created by another subscriber with other specific features, to be notified of the existence of said information of his/her interest.